Sora: The Apprenticeship of an Air Spirit
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: Sora's father Shou, Master of the Winds, has died before he could finish training her so she can take his place. Seeing that the global currents have stopped moving his beloved ocean, Fujimoto takes it upon himself to train her.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Shou, Master of the Great Winds, has died causing all the ocean currents to stop thus leaving the world in grave danger. His young daughter Sora, an air spirit, must now take his place as Mistress of the Great Winds to command the delicate cycle into motion once more. The only obstacle is that she hasn't finished her training. Seeing that the winds have ceased to move the oceans, Fujimoto takes it upon himself to remedy the situation. The wizard takes Sora on as an apprentice to finish her final stage of training; how the air and sea work in harmony.

**Sora: The Apprenticeship of an Air Spirit**

Chapter 1: **Overture to the Beginning of a Long Road**

Sora looked down to the earth from her place on a small, white cloud. She smiled lazily while dangling her hand over the side of the cumulus formation. Making gentle sweeping motions with her hand, little breezes rolled over the tall field grasses below her like ripples in water. With her small pointer finger she gracefully drew patterns over the field that the wind then followed; pushing the grass to match the outlined path.

Sucking in a lung-full of the cool morning air Sora then rolled off the cloud and proceeded to fly down to earth like a diving hawk. She let out a bubbly laugh as she leveled herself out and zoomed over the rolling fields below her. A large stream of wind trailed out from her form and disturbed the life in the grassland once more. Nearing a cliff she shot over the edge and headed down to the sea below. Reaching out with her hand, she let her fingers dip into the water, sending salty droplets flying into the air that glittered like diamonds in the sun. Nearing a large fishing boat, Sora then spun back up into the sky like a rocket. Several fishermen on deck were blown backwards by the strong gust of wind.

Leveling out once more, the air spirit joyfully headed back to the fields and mountains to finish her job of casting the morning winds. The seaside would have to wait till the afternoon, she thought with a grin as she sailed across the sky.

**Beneath the Ocean**

Fujimoto sat on the floor of his home, his long slender legs folded beneath him. A small purple jar sat on the ground before him and he had a long slender-necked vessel in his steady hand, its mouth held above the jar. His eyes narrowed in the upmost concentration as he proceeded to pour a drop of the liquid from the vessel into the small jar. He had one chance to get this particular elixir he was working on right or else he would have to start over again. One drop was all the potion could take and no more so he had to be precise. As the magic started to flow out of the vessel he heard a chorus of squeaking coming from the adjoining room.

"Girls please be quiet, your father is trying to concentrate."

Regardless of Fujimoto's request the squeaking only continued. Sighing, the sea wizard put down the vase and pushed himself off the floor.

"Alright girls, you have my attention." He said entering the other room.

The school of goldfish swam around excitedly in their bubble seeing that they got their father away from his work. Then they formed in a group and swam over to one side of their large tank. Some of the fish pressed their noses against the bubble to let Fujimoto know where they wanted him to look. The sea wizard followed the path they were pointing with his eyes. It was his systirne, a coral bowl with silver liquid used to summon other elemental wizards and spirits. The liquid in the systrine was glowing an unusual yellow.

Fujimoto's brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm being called to the surface? Something's wrong." He said gravely. He reached the other side of the room in a few long strides. Grabbing his blue and white striped coat off of a rack he headed to the door leading to his submarine.

"Stay put, I will be back shortly." He said to the goldfish somewhat hastily.

As Fujimoto neared the surface he called on the ocean wave spirits to lift him out of the water. Upon reaching the surface he noticed that the air was quite stagnant.

"Odd, there should be wind, a current runs through here." He thought aloud. Looking around the open ocean he saw that the sea was barely moving. It was almost flat. He gasped, "How could this be?"

Kneeling down to the water's surface, Fujimoto closed his large eyes and dipped his fingers into the sea. A golden light spread from his fingertips and dispersed into the ocean. He waited in this kneeling position for a moment longer; upon opening his eyes a green earth spirit appeared floating before him. Fujimoto pursed his lips in confusion, he was expecting anything but an earth spirit out in the middle of the open ocean, calling on him no less. He was known somewhat as a recluse in the magic world; sticking only to his beloved ocean.

"Fujumoto, great wizard and king of the sea?" The earth spirit asked, his vine-like hair floated around his shoulders. Fijimoto stood from his kneeling position and nodded,

"Yes, I am he."

"I have been sent by my master Yasu, Master of Earth, to deliver a message. I am afraid I have grave news. Master Shou, Keeper of the Winds, is dead."

"Dead?" Fujimoto was shocked. "But that means-" the wizard fearfully looked down at the stagnant ocean.

"Yes, I am afraid so. He died this afternoon. Master Fujimoto, we are all in grave danger. The gods and goddesses have requested that all masters of earth, air, fire and water go to Cloud Castle immediately to decide upon what is to be done."

Fujimoto nodded, now sharing the earth spirit's distress. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"Many thanks to your hastiness my lord," he said anxiously. "But now if you will excuse me I must I must take my leave. I have to find Sora immediately. No one has been able to locate her; she has not yet heard the news."

"Sora?" He asked curiously, neatly folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Shou's adopted daughter."

Fujimoto nodded solemnly, "Oh I see."

"She is so young, not yet twenty, one would hardly think of placing such a responsibility on her."

"She is to be Mistress of the Winds?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, but unfortunately Shou died before her training could be fulfilled so no one is entirely sure what is to happen yet. I'm sorry my lord…" the spirit said urgently "…but I must find Sora."

"Yes certainly. Thank you for alerting me."

The spirit nodded and then quickly faded away, leaving only a shower of leaves behind. Fujimoto eyed the stagnant leaves on the water with uneasiness. All he could do was shake his head. "This is not good."

**AN:** If people could review I would be very grateful to all of you. It really helps me out. Also I was a bit unsure if I wanted to make this a slight romance or not. Please let me know what you want/think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sorry I didn't put one at the beginning … but here it is … I sadly admit that I never have and never will own any of that beautiful man's magic.

Chapter 2: **The Problem IS the Solution**

Fujimoto nervously paced the floor of his undersea home, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What are we going to do?" He sighed heavily. This was twice now in under a year that the sea was in peril. The thought of what might happen if the Great Winds were not restored made his hair stand on end.

It was times like these where he wished the gods would break their oath of non earthly interference, reach down and set things to rights again. Not wait on the spirits to do their bidding for them. He knew with their magic they could solve the problem with a simple wave of their hand. Why did they feel as if they had to make everything so difficult?

To make him fret like this was pure torture. Fujimoto continued to nervously pace the floor, only now it was as if he took to roaming around the whole house. In his opinion, the gods putting all their faith in the spirits and wizards to fix the problem was a huge gamble. And it was his beloved ocean that was at stake. This was obviously the issue he found most disturbing.

Without the Master of the Winds controlling the global air currents the ocean would cease to move in its global currents as well; throwing off the delicate balance of nature once more. When he was above the surface, Fujimoto had noticed much to his distress that the smaller ocean currents were already slowing down. It wouldn't be too long before they stopped completely … the great currents soon following them. Without these currents dispersing warm and cold water across the globe, all life in the ocean would wither and die. He could not let this happen.

Fujimoto looked around the room in anxiously, the weight of his problem bearing down on him. His eyes then fell upon his daughters,

"Don't worry," he told them. "I'm not going to let anything happen."

Fujimoto knew that something had to be done and soon, but he couldn't imagine the answer would come from debating with a group of old, power-hungry air spirits at Could Castle. He could hardly trust that they had the ocean's best interest in mind especially when their highest position was now up for grabs. If the ocean were to survive this, he thought, the decision has to be made by him. He was not going to let those spirits on land waste precious time while his ocean suffered. But he knew he had to hurry in formulating his plan, the council at Cloud Castle would convene soon and he couldn't be late.

It was clear that someone had to take over Master Shou's position, he thought, but who? Shou and he shared a sort of partnership of air and sea as was the law of nature but he realized that he really knew little about the spirit despite their bond with one another. Perhaps it was because they had never particularly gotten along. Shaking this notion from his mind Fujimoto continued to think. Did Shou have any relatives? Certainly none still living that were as old as he was but were there… suddenly something the earth spirit had said to him that morning came to mind.

"The girl!" He exclaimed as the light bulb snapped on in his head. He hardly could believe that he didn't remember it before. "She's already in training for the position all I have to do is create the sacred pact with her then help her finish it."

Now that he had a framework for his plan he then made a dash for his submarine to go to Cloud Castle.

"I will be back soon girls," he called from the submarine docking chamber. "Stay put till I get home."

As he hurriedly clambered on the deck of his vessel suddenly a thought hit him that made him stop in his tracks.

"Ah, she would have to live here wouldn't she?" He said realizing how problematic this was. The idea of sharing his home with a young, rambunctious air spirit was hardly appealing to him at all. First off he lived in quite confined quarters. Secondly it was widely known that he preferred his privacy.

He then sighed heavily, his wild hair falling limp around him. It's the only way to save the ocean, he told himself. Convinced that there was no better alternative Fujimoto headed to the wheel of his submarine a little less enthused than before.

"Why can't things just be easy?"

Powering up his four flippered vessel Fujimoto headed towards the surface once more. The sea life around him curiously followed.

**AN:** Sorry this chapter is so short, chapter three is it's companion piece. I hope you all like it. For all those who read please remember to review. I find that I'm motivated to continue a story if people give me feedback. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Knowing From One Look**

Sora glided easily through the air, Cloud Castle glistened before her in the distance. She was placed in a pleasant state of calm after a long days visit to the mountains. The sun was setting on the horizon casting rich purples, pinks and oranges across the sky. Looking at her radiant home the castle seemed to be bustling with life. Air speeders zipped around the palace like dragon flies, transporting people from one place to another.

An echoing chime sounded from the highest spire signaling that it was now evening. Sora's eyes widened in a panicked moment of realization,

"Oh no," she said mentally banging her skull in frustration. "I'm late for my lessons _again_. Ugh, father's going to be so mad."

Folding her arms down by her sides she pressed faster onward towards her home. Sora only prayed that he hadn't been looking for her too long.

Being late for her lessons was nothing new. In fact she had promised her father that she would try to do better many times before. Clearly she had failed once again.

Sora would often go out exploring after she was done spreading the morning winds to the fields and sea. It was in her nature to want to adventure but most air spirits never had quite the fascination she did with the land. There was rarely a day that went by when she wouldn't go out and explore. Usually she would end up not returning home until nightfall.

Once Shou told her that it was in her family's blood to want to be so independent. That was the only time he ever said anything about her real parents. There was a time when Sora would constantly try and get Shou to tell her about her family but he would never budge. However that was my years ago. Children tend to have the courage to ask about those sorts of things, not caring about the consequence of the knowledge gained. Now as an adult, Sora was almost afraid to find out the truth. She considered Shou the only family she ever had or would have. Knowing that he loved her enough to call himself her father was enough for her, she didn't need any more than that.

Sora was flying so fast towards the castle entrance it looked like she was coming in for a crash landing. Grabbing the edges of her long coat she pulled it open tightly to use as a sort of parachute to slow her down. As her feet touched the ground she came to a running stop. Sora smiled to herself as she smoothed out her hair and cloths, proud of her expert landing.

"Sora!" Someone called from within the castle. The spirit looked in the direction of the voice and spotted the silhouette of a crane clumsily running towards her on its long legs. She recognized it was one of the castles' stewards. Sensing the distress in the bird's voice Sora quickly walked inside to meet him.

"Abril?" Sora called to the crane. She knew him well since her childhood. Abril ran over to her in great haste, his three toed feet slipping on the marble as he did so.

"Sora we've been looking everywhere for you." He panted out through labored breaths. "I need you to come with me, there's…" he paused unsure of what to say. His heart was already beginning to break knowing what he had to tell her. "There's something I have to tell you."

Sora was now worried that there was something wrong with him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, solely concerned for her friend. "Did something happen to you?"

"No it's not that." He said a bit clipped, his words caught in his throat. The crane's heart was breaking as he looked at his friend.

"Abril, I promise I'll listen to what you have to tell me but first I need to let my father know I'm here. I swear I'll be back in five minutes." She then began to walk to the door that lead to her father's tower.

"No you can't!" cried Abril as he threw himself in front of the door of the tower. His wings spread out blocking her entrance. Sora now looked at him confused,

"Abril, what's going on?"

Just then three air masters came running in.

"Sora, don't go up there." One of them warned. The master's face was etched with worry.

Sora's eyes looked from between Abril and the door. Slowly the pieces were coming together.

"What's wrong with father?" She breathed, petrified to know the truth.

Abril slowly folded his wings down; the master who had spoken earlier slowly approached her.

"Abril?" She asked reaching for the handle of the door, her fingers shaking.

"Sora please…" begged the crane as he placed a wing on her hand to stop her. Large tears fell from the bird's eyes.

That's when Sora knew her father was dead.

**AN: **Hope you all lked it! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I own nothing. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 4: **Extraordinary Circumstance **

Once Fujimoto reached the surface he found an emissary of the Castle waiting for him. The strange creature hovered gently above the rolling ocean waves, its' wings beating quickly as to keep it suspended in the air. The creature had a human-like form only its' skin was a light, translucent blue; it had long pointed ears, no hair, large dragonfly-like wings protruding from its shoulder blades and sharp claws on its fingers and toes. If Fujimoto didn't know better he'd say that the council sent an air demon to bring him to Cloud Castle. However he was much more knowledgeable about the other elements than any other master would give him credit for. Despite leading somewhat of a solitary existence, Fujimoto was well educated beyond his years through his private studies. Not only did he master the magic of his own element, he mastered the study of the others as well. However with these studies could only become cataloged knowledge, wizards and spirits are pledged or born of a single element and therefore are unable to perform the magic of another. A long time ago before he was king a fellow water wizard once asked him why he studied magic that he could not perform, Fujimoto simply explained it as 'being thorough'.

Looking at the creature before him he knew that it was not a demon but an air sprite. Sprites tended to wear their mischievous nature on the outside as well as the inside. Demons on the other hand were far harder to place.

The air sprite smiled kindly at Fujimoto revealing two rows of sharp, pointed teeth.

"Lord Fujimoto, I am Calick the Head Emissary to the royal family. I'm here to transport you to Cloud Castle."

"Calick," Fujimoto nodded in greeting. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's no problem at all. Are you ready to make your departure my lord?" He asked. Both of them knew that time was of the essence.

"One moment please," Fujimoto said as he went to the back of his submarine. Taking out his copper water sprayer he strapped it on his back and tested it once to see that it was functioning properly. Satisfied with the results he nodded to the sprite who had been watching him with much curiosity. The strange device the water wizard had put on would have made Calick laugh if it wasn't for the fact that it was the king of the sea who was wearing it. He had never seen such an odd wizard before. Yet he had only met but one water wizard before so he couldn't rightly judge the man.

Fujimoto then turned to Calick and said, "Everything is in order. How are we going to be travelling?"

"Cloud vapor my lord." The sprite said somewhat proudly. It wasn't everyday one comes across a sprite who could do spirit magic.

"I see," Fujimoto fished in his robe for something. "Please use this then," he said producing a clear jar filled with pure ocean water. The sprite smiled respectfully as he took the jar in his clawed hands and opened it up. Whispering some incantations into the jar, the sprite then poured the contents out into the air. Once the water hit the fresh air it formed into a small cloud on which Fujimoto could travel on.

Fujimoto couldn't teleport himself wherever he wanted like most masters because he was half human. Even after factoring in that he was indeed part human it was still strange to find this trait in a full-fledged master of the sea, and Fujimoto was the king of it. In fact there were no half-breed kings or queens besides Fujimoto. Suffice it to say the circumstances of his position in the elemental and magical world were quite astounding. In short, to gain the position Fujimoto was currently holding one would have to be a genius. Fortunately for Fujimoto he was nothing short of that.

Fujimoto pursed his lips and eyed the cloud that Calick conjured up somewhat skeptically. Reaching his hand into the fluffy vapor he felt his skin soak up some of the pure seawater that had been used to make it. The rejuvenation of his already dry skin was refreshing. He then stepped onto the cloud and looked over to Calick who grinned in satisfaction at his work,

"To Cloud Castle then, my lord." The two then took off into the sky.

As they sped through the air Fujimoto stood proudly and watched the glittering sea below them. As he gazed at the beautiful sight he began to run the plan he devised for the air princess over and over again in his head. He was sure in his abilities to make it work; his main obstacle was to get the rest of the council to agree upon it. This would be difficult because he was sure many of them eyed the open position with zeal. Although Sora was technically a princess by adoption therefore next in line for the throne he knew there were some older masters who viewed themselves as deserving of the position.

Air spirits were nothing like other spirits in this manner, everything to them was purely political. Master Uole, the Keeper of the Winds before master Shou had changed everything. Now air masters floated around as if they were aristocracy. Fujimoto swore if they didn't have a god watching to keep them in line they'd spiral out of control, no doubt take the other three elements with them. Ever since Uole's establishment of Cloud Castle the elemental hierarchy of air seemed more of an establishment rather than just the natural way of things. The castle itself was a monument to their new way of thinking.

As Calick guided the cloud, Fujimoto could see the crystal spires shining in the distance before him. Cloud Castle was like a gleaming city in the sky, an airborne metropolis. Fujimoto only saw it as a garish display of power and magic. To him, such extravagance was useless. The masters who lived in the castle's wings should be more concerned about keeping the nature's balance rather than maintaining their lavish lifestyles. His home under the sea was small and comfortable. It was more than adequate for him and his girls. He would never dream of wasting so much magic on something as useless this gaudy spectacle looming before him.

In general many air spirits and wizards lived in tribes; their lifestyles being quite quaint in a rustic sense. Fujimoto approved of this very much. The people of the wind took only what they needed from nature and gave back far more in return. However the new dynasty housed in Cloud Castle was enough to curb the element's reputation in the direction of snobbery rather than quaint. Those who lived in the palace did away with anything that connected them back to their tribal lineage. Master Shou however tried to undo some of the damage that Uole had done. Shou had come from an old tribe and lived there until his coronation in which he had to transfer to the castle. He was very much attached to his homeland and therefore clung to his heritage unlike other masters who lived within the palace walls. Master Shou spent a great deal of his life trying to promote the necessity and goodness of preserving the old ways of life in the capital. He did a lot to restore the old order however many things established in Uole's reign would never be changed; the fierce political stage being one of them.

Once they arrived to the castle Fujimoto was escorted to the council meeting room. It seemed that all the elements were represented by masters and wizards, the majority of which were from the element of air. There was only one seat left open at the end of the table. He was apparently the last to arrive.

Maters were talking over each other in raised voices, each pushing their ideas onto one another. Their voices bounced off the high crystal ceiling making them seem twice as loud. Fujimoto felt as if he had just entered in the middle of a brawl.

"It would appear the council has already convened without me," he muttered to Calick who stood beside him in the open door of the room. Fujimoto let out a sigh as he entered further into the room; his sprayer leaving a trail of ocean water behind him. He could tell that this was going to be an exhausting afternoon.

"Forgive me for being late." He mumbled the apology knowing that no one would notice his entrance over the excitement of the heated argument anyway. He decided to use their distraction to his advantage by spraying down his chair with ocean water, soaking the expansive silk covered cushions. What they don't know can't hurt them, Fujimoto thought to himself as he sat down. After a minute of absolute incoherency the fighting trickled down into one argument.

"Sora is the rightful successor to the position. You cannot deney it!" An old wind witch argued.

Paren, a senior air master stood from his seat as to address the whole council, "Ladies and gentlemen, no one is refuting the fact that Sora is the heir to the throne however there are many things to consider; her abilities as a ruler for one. She may be the heir but does that make her the right for the position? We mustn't purely stand on ceremony in this situation. She's only 18 for Goddess's sake and she hasn't even finished her training."

"And you pretend that you know the secrets of controlling the great winds?" A female spirit criticized.

"Sama, please," the old witch from before chided. "Master Paren, she has already taken the oath to our goddess Androma, she must become Mistress." The witch reasoned.

The air wizard sighed, "I know it is tradition but perhaps due to the circumstances…"

"Absolutely not, it is _sacred_ tradition!" The witch argued; her gravelly voice strained against the delivery of her adamant speech. "She cannot break her oath. She made it when she was only eight. An oath that old must be honored or peril will befall her and all those who assist her in breaking it."

A younger earth wizard then stood up, looking quite feeble as he did so,

"Perhaps we can all teach her." He suggested.

"You know nothing about the great currents you fool what do you expect you could teach her?" Paren snapped.

The delicate young man opened his mouth to speak but stumbled pathetically over his words, "Well, I… um I…"

Fujimoto felt embarrassed for the boy who was trying so desperately to make his point. Noticing this break in the fight, he saw his opportunity to speak present itself. Sucking up his courage he boldly stood from his chair and spoke above the boy,

"I will take the girl as my apprentice."

Suddenly all eyes turned to him. Some were filled with amazement, some with shock, some with distrust and others with hate. Fujimoto just stood there as dignified as ever. For the first time since the council had convened the whole room went completely silent. Although no words were spoken, Fujimoto sadly knew that the battle against him had already begun.

AN Hey guys please review! thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **The Man Himself Was Completely Gone**

Sora climbed the grey stone steps to her father's tower. Everything that passed after her horrific realization seemed hazy like a dream. None of it felt real to her. A part of her felt that at any moment she was going to snap out of this dream-like state and wake up to reality but another part felt as if she were going to open the door to her father's rooms and see him working in his study as if nothing had happened. However she knew the truth was hiding there in the back of her mind. Her father was dead and gone.

Time it seemed was standing still to torture her. And all that was left in the space around her was her shallow breathing and the thumping sound of her heartbeat against her chest as she ascended the stone stairway. Before there was the flapping of wings and noisy buzzing of air speeders outside but now all that remained of the exterior world was silence and darkness and it was all looking in on her.

Sora stood by the door of her and her father's apartment for some time. She tried to give the fear that was building inside of her stomach a moment to simmer down before she entered. Wrapping her small delicate hand around the silver door handle she turned the key and gave it a shove. The door always would stick but the force Sora applied allowed it to pop open easily. There was no gust of wind that filtered through the crack of the open door and no noises to be heard from inside the room, everything was silent. Sora felt emotionally numb as she entered the room. Everything was as she had left it this morning. It was like the house was waiting for her to return.

She made her way to her father's bedroom. Nothing was in slow motion anymore, nothing was hazy or dream-like. Sora was very aware of her surroundings now and of the reality of the situation. She knew what she was about to see and what that meant to her. Pushing the door of her father's room open she entered.

Once Sora saw him laid out on the bed, his arms folded on his chest, she did not feel sad or shocked, she felt the absence of feeling. The fear she had before left her and she couldn't seem to let in her grief. She was caught in the dead space between emotions. The only thing that was apparent was the fact that her father was dead.

Sora just stared and breathed, waiting for something to happen, secretly wishing that the pain would never reach her. A breeze from an open window chilled her a bit, the white cotton curtain floated in the air as the wind entered the room. Pulling her long blue coat around her Sora approached the bed. Her father was in a different world now and there seemed to be no trace of his spirit left behind in the room. All that remained was his body, his container.

Sora's eye were downcast in realization. There was no reaching her father anymore. He was truly gone, leaving her all alone. Her position in the palace was now uncertain, her whole life was turned upside down. She knew that her path was now being chosen for her at this very moment. Council had convened only minutes ago and she was not permitted to attend. Now she was completely unable to defend herself and her life was to be decided by someone else. Finally emotions started to flood back into her, the first being anxiety, the next being panic. Sora was being suffocated by it.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! I hope you like this sort of short chapter. I have more that are almost ready to be posted so please please please review 3333 I tend to work a lot faster when I get feedback. Thank you all for reading btw. It means a lot : )


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello, sorry it's been so long since i have updated! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, you don't know how much it really means to me. I hope you like this next chapter and the others that are to come. Again thank you so much for keeping up with this story and for sending me your reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: **What Right Do You Have To The Girl?**

Fujimoto could hear the viscous whispers fill the room as he stood there waiting for someone to compose a direct reply.

"Where did _he_ come from?" He could hear one spirit whisper spitefully to another.

Finally an air spirit named Mara stood from her seat and directed an accusing finger towards Fujimoto. "You just sit there quietly for a whole hour while we rattle on and on, and then out of the blue you presume to tell us all what is going to be done? This is outrageous! Never in my life-"

"Mara please …" An old and respected wizard named Wasago interrupted the woman's rant. Turning to Fujimoto, he addressed him. "Forgive me Master Fujimoto, I know you worry for your ocean, but I can hardly see the logic in a water wizard training an air spirit."

"The logic is quite clear Wasago," Fujimoto informed. "If I am correct the only element she needs to master is water. Who would be better than I to teach her?"

The old air wizard took a moment to stand from his seat, his cane shook slightly under his strain but no spirit or wizard dared give him any assistance for fear of offending him. Peering down the table at Fujimoto from under thick eyelids, Wasago spoke once more,

"Do not think I was making a stab at your capabilities as Master of the Sea, Fujimoto. You are the most powerful of your kind. My only concern is that Sora should be taught by an air master … keeping it in the family if you will." He finished motioning to some of the other air spirits around them who nodded their heads in stiff agreement.

Fujimoto's jaw tightened, quickly becoming annoyed with this blatant partisanship. Taking in a breath to calm himself he responded, "Only two Masters had the knowledge of how the great currents work. Shou was of course one of them and as you all know, I am the other. Only I have the power to teach the girl what she needs to know."

The room raised in a sea of voices now, all talking and arguing at once. The air spirits and wizards all eyed the sea wizard, shaking their heads in distrust and contempt.

"What right does _he_ have to the girl?" One of them asked, speaking as if their princess was a piece of property. Fujimoto's brow furrowed at this, but said nothing through the mass of shouts.

An earth spirit then angrily slammed his fist down on the table and shouted, "Fujimoto's telling the truth, listen to him! Are you afraid he'll steal your thunder? Your insatiable greed is going to be the end of us all!" He yelled at the air spirits.

"Enough!" Wasago boomed, sending a fierce gust of air sweeping across the room and silencing everyone. With all the noise and chaos now at a standstill, the old air spirit calmly addressed the Master of the Sea, "Fujimoto, before this decision is made I must ask that I speak with you." The members of the council looked around in shock, not sure what to make of Wasago's words- was he really going to make this decision on his own?

Fujimoto only nodded, "of course." Finally an air spirit who will be sensible, he thought to himself as he pushed himself away from the table.

Leaving the crowed of angry spirits and wizards behind them, Wasago took Fujimoto outside to the floating gardens; a hovering wooden pavilion with many rare potted plants. Fujimoto followed Wasago down the floating stone path and occasionally looked at a plant that caught his eye. He watered the rocks for himself to walk on as he went along; streams of the pure ocean water dripped off the path and fell into the thick clouds far below them. Wasago then stopped and turned to face the sea wizard,

"You talked in there as if this job was a burden instead of an honor. It's not that I think you have ill intentions it's just your lack of enthusiasm unsettles me. In order to survive this disaster we need someone who will be dedicated to the job, unfaltering in their determination. What I'm asking is, do you think this applies to you, because if it doesn't then your plan will not work and we'll all suffer."

Fujimoto, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening his posture, replied, "I assure you, there is no one more determined than I to see the world be set to rights again. You do not have a whole kingdom to watch over. I will admit that it is a burden, but one I will proudly carry until we are all safe again."

Wasago nodded slowly, "then you have my permission to train Sora. I will inform the council of my final decision."

"Your final decision?" Fujimoto asked curiously.

Wasago folded his arms into his long sleeves as turned to walk back down the path towards the council room, "Yes, I am the acting chancellor of the council. My emergency powers allow me to step in and make decisions if needed, and this is as great an emergency as any wouldn't you say?"

Fujimoto only nodded once in agreement as they made their way to the palace. All the while he thought about how Sora was now to be placed under his charge and how he would manage it.

* * *

AN: I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think 3


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Fuji and Sora meet FINALLY!!! yay! hope you all like! please remember to leave me a review! I'll have Fujimoto come over and thank you personally... and if he frightens you then i'll send ponyo instead ;)

* * *

Chapter 7: **Sora Meets the Very Serious, Aristocratic Sea Wizard**

Moments after the council was informed of Wasago's decision to hand Sora over to Fujimoto for training, Abril raced up the halls of the castle and relayed the news to the princess.

"Are you alright?" The crane asked worriedly, enfolding her in his wings.

New tears slipped from Sora's bloodshot eyes as she wrapped her arms around the slender bird, she could barely take in the news he had given her, "I don't think so Abril," she said, her constrained voice barely above a whisper, "but what choice do I have?"

"I'm so sorry m'lady." Abril said, not knowing how to comfort the young woman. Pulling back, he wiped her tears away with the tips of his wings. "I must fetch Master Fujimoto now. The council desires that you meet to seal the agreement… they need your official consent."

Sora nodded her head quickly, her eyes downcast and her cheeks burned a bit. Her consent, she thought irritably, thrusting Fujimoto at her in this dire moment was nothing short of coercion. What other choice did she have but to give the council her consent? She would become the sea wizards apprentice and whatever else they demanded from her.

After Abril left to see Fujimoto up to her rooms, Sora paced the floor of her apartment in a nervous panic. A large knot of anxiety formed in her stomach at the thought of meeting her new master so soon. Everything was being thrown at her so quickly that all she really wanted to do was to run away. She wondered if anyone was going to give her any consideration in the following days, or if they were going to bend her to their will till she reached breaking point.

All she could think about was being forced to live life under the ocean with only a stranger for company- a stranger who would be running her life how he saw fit. There would be no more freedom if she were to be closed in on all sides by miles of heavy, dark water. And visits to the surface would be very seldom.

In the midst of her self-pity she thought of her father and what he would have told her. She could hear his voice in her head so clearly it was almost as if he were speaking to her from beyond the grave.

'You can learn to adapt Sora. You are air after all. Air can find routs of escape, mold to fit any area and adapt to every surrounding. Although this is not the path we had planned child, you have the power to forge a new one for yourself. Do not deny this new chance to reach your destiny, embrace it with determination.'

Closing her eyes Sora took in these words. She found a new strength in herself now that opened a door to which she could carry on. Her father was right as always, she could still become Mistress of the Winds, even though the road was long and hard, she would find a way to overcome it. There was still hope for herself yet.

Breathing in a fresh breath of renewal, a knock came at the door. Suddenly her newfound confidence was crushed under the weight of her previous anxiety; Abril had returned with Master Fujimoto. Straightening out her clothes, and wiping the half-dried tears from her face she called of them to enter.

The door opened, Wasago entered her chamber followed by who she assumed to be Master Fujimoto. They came into the room and then bowed out of respect for her new position.

Sora had to spend a moment to take in her guardian. She noticed the incredibly slender man towered over her by a good foot and a half, his nose was large and prominent, and his features were somewhat sharp and gaunt. She was shocked by his long, flaming red hair that fell in his face and down his back. What was even more shocking was the heavy blue eye makeup he wore that accentuated his very large, very brown eyes. It looked to her as if he hadn't slept for days.

This aquatic man, as she decided he was, was nothing like she had expected. She imagined a spirit who was large and jolly as well as very dopy looking and perhaps a bit too jocular for his own good. Instead she found herself in front of a very serious, aristocratic sea wizard who looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in years. She had to admit that he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't drop dead gorgeous either… he was nothing like she had ever seen before.

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments then, slightly shocked from the intensity of his gaze, Sora bowed before the two men, breaking eye contact.

"Princess," Wasago began to speak. "May I present Fujimoto, Master of the Sea and your new guardian."

Sora nodded, approaching the old chancellor and the sea wizard. She knew Fujimoto was not her guardian yet, this moment the council debated so strongly for depended purely on her consent. They all thought she was young and inexperienced, therefore knew nothing of procedure. However she would not let them bully her as they seemed to intend to. Regaining confidence, Sora held her head high and performed with surprisingly skilled candor.

"Master Fujimoto," she addressed him clearly; this voice of power and authority was foreign to her, yet she allowed it to take control. "It is unfortunate that our meeting should be brought about by such a tragedy; however I am grateful for your presence here today as well. I know I am young, however with your help I will be fit to rule the winds. As is my duty, I will now give you my consent to take me on as your apprentice."

Fujimoto was somewhat shocked that such powerful words could come from this small woman. Perhaps she wasn't as swayed by the air masters as much as he once thought. There was an odd silence in which the princess seemed to be waiting for something. She repressed a smile and said,

"You may kneel now, Master Fujimoto."

Fujimoto cleared his throat, trying to hide his frustration, and kneeled on the ground before her. He then gently took the small hand she held out to him in his own; all the while thinking that this formal ceremonial business was a waste of time.

"Master Fujimoto, I grant you permission to become my new guardian and to teach me the ways of the ocean so that I may one day be Queen ofthe Air. Do you accept this responsibility?" Her breathing became shallow now, the anxiety edging back in as she waited for his answer.

"I do." He said, still kneeling.

Sora removed her hand from his and with a nod dismissed the two masters,

"Thank you for coming," she said rather quickly, however losing no authority. "My father's funeral will be held tomorrow, so if you will excuse me I must prepare."

Wasago nodded his head in understanding, "Yes, then we shall take our leave, your highness."

"Thank you." With that Sora retreated into her room. Closing the door she gasped for air. "Father, please give me strength." She begged, recovering from the unusual meeting. At least I held my head high, she told herself.

* * *

Yay!!! next chapter's coming really soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5: **The Burial of an Air Spirit**

The burial ceremony had taken place first thing the next day. It was seen as bad luck to keep body out of the ground for too long after to soul had left it.

Sora was dressed in the tribal attire of her father's homeland to honor him. Swirling designs were painted on her skin with light blue paint and strings of blue and silver earth beads were draped around her neck. She refused to wear shoes as was the custom of the mourning family. It was so that the pain of loss could be felt with each step. Six women headed the procession singing in the language of the ancient air spirits. Their pure voices drifted through the silent forest as the mourners marched to the burial site.

Fujomoto walked beside Sora during the procession. Seeing as she had no family left, the council thought it only right that her new guardian should be at her side as a sign of unity. Fujimoto knew that what they wanted to do was thankfully no longer his affair so he did not protest their request.

He wore a heavy, long wizard robe which was in stark contrast to what Sora was wearing. She had on a traditional tribal sheath dress made of spun cloud silk with a woven leather bodice and arm bands. She looked positively native next to the sea king.

Fujimoto would glance down at Sora from time to time with uneasiness. He noticed that although her expression was somewhat blank, her steps were growing heavier and heavier as the procession continued on. Her demeanor was very calm but the sea in her eyes was raging in conflict. Unaware of what he should do for the girl he continued walking beside her. He was never good with consoling people or, more to the point, distraught women. Although he continued walking he was still mentally battling with himself if he should do something or not. She might refuse his help or be insulted by it he decided.

Reaching the top of the mountain the eldest air witch of Cloud Castle performed the ceremony for Shou. She prayed to the great Earth God to forgive their trespassing and to help the soil accept the body. After the reed-woven casket was lowered down, Sora was the first to approach the open grave. Kneeling down beside it she dipped her fingers into an earthen bowl full of the blue paint she was wearing.

"Time was stolen from us father. For this I can never forgive the greater powers that guide us. But I understand that they have a different path for those you left behind to follow. I loved you above all others on this earth and I pray to the gods that your death was for a higher purpose … God of earth and stone please take this body into your soil and forgive our trespasses." With that she held her hand over the grave and splashed the paint onto the casket. When she stood up the air witch who performed the ceremony smeared some wet earth across Sora's forehead.

"Carry some land with you to keep your mind grounded," said the old woman.

"Thank you." Sora whispered trying to hold back her tears. Fujimoto went to the grave next,

"I know that we have not always gotten along," he whispered into the grave. "You thought I was young and foolish and I thought you were an old fool. Somehow we worked around that. We have but two things we can agree on the first being our respect for one another and the second is our decision to make your daughter Master of the Winds. I ask only one thing, give me the strength to do it … Great Earth God accept this body into your soil." With a brisk flick of his wrist the paint dripping from his long, graceful fingers splashed across the casket.

* * *

**AN: **Well, Fujimoto found out that I promised he'd make guest appearances to all who've reviewed and well, surprise surprise… he's not too happy with me… scratch that, he's pretty mad. His hair grew like two times bigger before my eyes, I kid you not! Thankfully it deflated pretty quickly and I came out of the ordeal unscathed. But anyways, I think it might be a while before I can bring the subject up to him again so just sit tight for a little while, I'll get him to visit all of you eventually... I hope. BUT until then... please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: **Getting to Know You… In a Roundabout, Impersonal Way**

The memorial was held in the council room where the great debate over Sora's new tutelage took place. There was a banquet spread out on the large table. Ornate purple flower arrangements and large white candles were spread across the room, artfully designed by the castle staff. This event starkly contrasted the native funeral ceremony that was held in the mountains. It was clear what Shou had specified in his final wishes and what the council had a hand in.

Fujimoto nursed a glass of ocean water in the corner, calmly watching Sora somberly walk around the room. She was trying her best to be polite and greet the guests but she was failing miserably. She looked like a ghost hovering around dejectedly, as if the funeral were her own. It was a sad sight, but Fujimoto did not watch her out of pity, instead he was curious to find out more about the strange spirit he was taking home with him. The air spirit's eyes were blue, not like the sky as they ought to be, but like the sea in violent storm. She has water in her, Fujimoto thought as he watched fixedly at the raging tempest in her eyes, and much of it.

Fujimoto slowly approached Paren who was watching Sora from over the rim of his wine glass. It took the air master a few seconds to notice Fujimoto next to him, when he did he just smiled.

"Who were her real parents?" Fujimoto asked, motioning to Sora. There was no illusion that the girl was the object of both their thoughts.

"You mean her real parents?" Paren asked with a snide smirk. "Nobody knows. Master Shou never spoke to anyone about them. Why do you ask?"

Fujimoto shrugged calmly, taking another sip of his water, "I was just curious."

Paren snorted at Fujimoto's answer, he knew he was fishing for information. "She does have an odd way about her doesn't she?" He said fully catching the Sea Wizard's attention. "I mean surely you've noticed." Fujimoto did not answer him, but kept his eyes on Sora who was too busy talking with Abril to notice them. "It was rumored that one of her parents was a demon."

Fujimoto's brows shot up at that, "An air demon?"

"What else would it be, a fire demon?" He said, a snarky grin spread across his face. "My guess would be it was one to cast hurricanes since her temper flairs up like one… Shou kept it a secret because he wanted his daughter to be able to take the oath and not one of the elders on the council."

"Meaning you I assume?" Fujimoto said pointedly.

Paren smirked, "Perhaps, however I wouldn't flatter myself so much as to think that. Master Wasago was Shou's real enemy."

Fujimoto furrowed his brow, it certainly didn't seem like Wasago had any ill feelings towards Shou; none that he showed anyways. Besides it was he who decided that Sora would become Master of the Winds in the first place.

Paren laughed at the surprised look on Fujimoto's face, "You mean you didn't know? The two have been enemies for ages. Shou would have killed himself ten times over rather than see Wasago take his place as Master of the Winds."

"That is rather odd considering Wasago gave the girl to me to train. He could have claimed the title himself if he wanted to, yet he didn't. He seemed perfectly obliging and even friendly."

Paren just shook his head, a snarky smile still plastered on his face, "You have no friends here Master Fujimoto. Everyone is out for blood."

Fujimoto's brow furrowed in concern as his gaze fell on Sora once more, his heart was now beating heavily in his chest.

Paren placed a hand on the Sea Wizard's shoulder, "Good luck." He said, before he walked away into the crowed of mourners. Fujimoto's eyes then drifted over to Wasago who was drinking a glass of wine and laughing with a group of spirits.

If Paren was telling the truth about was ago and Shou, then he would have to get to the bottom of why Wasago approved his training of Sora. There was a piece to this puzzle that didn't quite fit and Fujimoto had to figure out a way to piece it all together.

* * *

AN: hope you liked this! The plot thickens... hope everything turns out okay for Fujimoto ) Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter! Keep um comin' :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: **Leaving the Skys**

Back in her room, Sora despondently shut the lid of her traveling trunk. She was told that she had to leave that night immediately after the funeral and that she could not stay one more night in her home in the clouds. Picking up the luggage lock that lay on her bed Sora noticed that her trunk was too full to be able to simply slip the lock on. Sighing she climbed on top of her bed and sat on her trunk in order to push it shut. Clicking the lock on, suddenly the weight added on top of the trunk caused it to slip forward and tumble off of the bed with her on it. Sora let out a shocked cry as she rolled onto the floor, her feet flying over her head in a scorpion-like pose. Once her feet hit the ground Sora heaved a frustrated sigh, kicking the trunk that now lay on the carpet beside her.

Just then she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Biting her lip in embarrassment, Sora looked up to see Fujimoto leaning in the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. Judging by the look on his face, he definitely saw everything that just took place and he was not amused. 'It had to be him to see me like this didn't it?'

"Your Majesty, we must be going." He spoke to her as if there was nothing amiss about her lying on the floor after tumbling off of the bed, her feet nearly flying over her head. Truth was he was quite uncomfortable by the whole thing, not to mention put off by her clumsiness. That would be something that he'd have to work with her on, he thought to himself.

Sora glared up at him then, tapping her fingernails on the ground, "Then by all means Your Grace, I shall be more prompt in the future." She snapped. Fujimoto just stood there making no move to help her. Biting back her anger, Sora then pulled herself off of the floor with as much grace as she could muster. Grabbing hold of her trunk she heatedly dragged it out the door past him, leaving him no room to get out of the way.

Fujimoto, caught off guard by her rude display stumbled backwards to try and avoid being crushed by her heavy luggage. Staring after her, he agitatedly pulled on his coat and followed her out the door.

Sora stepped out into the cool night air, the wind whipping around her cruelly. Pulling her coat tighter around her she made her way down to the transport docks, her new master following close behind her. Most of the castle had retired from the long day but there was a small group waiting on the dock to send them off.

Silent tears rolled down Sora's cheeks as she approached the transport. She didn't dare wipe them away for fear that someone might see. Turning back to the castle she gave it one last look before seeking shelter in the suspended dock-house. The warm lights glowing from the parapets lit the castle up like a crystal chandelier. It was a brilliant beacon shining against the black velvet sky. She wished with all her heart that she didn't have to leave, and promised herself that she would come back to it soon.

Mounting the transport that would take Fujimoto and herself down to his submarine, she waved goodbye to those who came to bid her farewell. She didn't think she could bear to do more than that.

Before Fujimoto stepped aboard the transport Wasago held him back. Pulling him close he told him, "Take care of her. Her fate is all our fate now."

Fujimoto nodded sternly, Wasago's words chilling him. Once on the transport, he looked at the old man once more keeping in mind what Paren had told him. Wasago was staring back at him, his arms folded into his robes. There were many questions that needed answering, Fujimoto thought to himself.

As the transport left the suspension dock Sora curled up and closed her eyes, conveniently preventing any opportunities for conversation between them. Fujimoto didn't mind, the road ahead of them was long and for now silence was welcomed. He watched her for a minute, taking in his apprentice's appearance. Her skin was like the color of moonlight, smooth and flawless, and her ears were slightly pointed at both ends like a water sprite. Her features were fairy-like which was fitting for her kind, yet there was something exotic about her that separated her from being purely air spirit. Those large blue eyes of hers for one thing, air spirits did not have eyes like those. And her ears, no air spirit or sprite had double-pointed ears. Regardless of her peculiar traits, she was very fare, he admitted to himself.

"More than one would want." He muttered, his gaze now straying out the window. He looked out at the dark night, thinking of how to go about the next step in his mission.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! another chapter finished! Yay! I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you all think :) We're almost down to Fujimoto's lair muahahahaha! As always please Read and Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: **An Early Meeting**

Sora stepped one foot off of the transport and tapped it on the deck of Fujimoto's odd submarine to see if it was stable. Satisfied, she took the small leap onto the deck. The ship rocked slightly causing her to claw at the air in order to gain her balance and not fall into the water behind her. She then felt a large hand on her back, steadying her. Once she was on an even keel she turned to see who her savior was and noticed Fujimoto standing tall and stiff behind her with a deadpan expression on his face. Sora attempted a smile to thank him and quickly headed onto the submarine. She then tried to walk below deck. However her first step on the highly lacquered deck sent her sliding into the splits. Letting out a surprised yelp, Sora jumped to her feet just as fast as she fell down, her cheeks immediately reddening in embarrassment. Could she be more clumsy; she thought in frustration. Fujimoto, who had just boarded, only looked over his shoulder at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It's slippery." She stated lamely, rubbing off some imaginary dirt on her coat.

"Yes, water tends to have that effect on things." He drawled before climbing the ladder to the helm.

Sora gritted her teeth in annoyance, suppressing the urge to snap at him. She couldn't possibly see how they were going to work together if they couldn't even take a boat ride together. He did not seem so grumpy when she was first introduced to him, she thought, but then again she was the highest authority in the castle at the time and he was not yet her master.

"Oh how the tables have turned," she muttered to herself. Folding her arms across her chest, she sat down on the deck and looked out at the glistening ocean. "So how does this thing work?" She asked, not bothering to glance back at him. "I'm assuming that it will allow us to breathe underwater."

"It will," he answered, not bothering to explain the finer points of the breathing apparatus further. Sora did not press him on the matter, figuring that she only asked in order to strike up polite conversation.

Being discrete, Fujimoto looked down at the girl sitting on the deck. She watched the glassy water, having nothing else to do, yet it seemed to Fujimoto that her mind was constantly working. Her far-off gaze told him that she was in a different world at the moment; one of thought and dream. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not but at least she had the inclination to think, like Shou. Fujimoto redirected his attention to the submarine controls and pulled some leavers and pressed some pedals in order to get them underway. His home was almost directly below them and the trip would be relatively short.

The engine sprang to life and made a continual purring sound as the boat descended into the water. Sora's heart began to thump in her chest as she felt them begin to sink downwards. She really was not sure how this contraption worked or even if it was suited for an air spirit to travel on. There was only one way to find out, she thought, just be brave. Water then spilled over the deck and onto her legs, climbing higher and higher up her body until finally her head was fully submerged. Sora wished she had taken a breath because she now held very little air in her lungs. Clenching her fists together in order to brace herself, she sucked in what she thought was a nose and mouth-full of sea water. However to her surprise, she found that it was air… or breathable water, more-like. Looking around her, she noticed the submarine was enclosed by a magical bubble that allowed both her and Fujimoto to breathe. Still, her hair and clothes acted just as if it were submerged in water. She knew that that was going to take some time getting used to… and that wearing dresses during her stay was out of the question.

All sorts of little and big sea creatures swam by the boat as they descended; jelly fish, tuna, sharks and other things she could not yet identify. Sora stared at them in awe, never having seen most of these animals before in person. Living in the sky and on land did not allow her to discover what was beneath the ocean. She was amazed by how much was hidden from her beneath the ocean and wished to further explore it. She smiled as a pod of dolphins swam by, and for the first time she felt excited about being there.

"How old are you?" Fujimoto asked ending the silence between them. Sora turned away from the dolphins to look up at him at the helm.

"Eighteen," she replied, somewhat apprehensive about telling him the truth.

He nodded remembering what the others had told him. "So young to be Mistress of the Winds," he mused.

"Does that bother you?" She asked knowing that others had prejudices against the idea. Many of the masters felt like they were being stepped on by her because she was Shou's daughter.

"No, not if you show competence as my pupil," he answered honestly.

Sora nodded accepting this answer. "If you don't mind me asking why did you decide to become my teacher? After all you're not an air master."

"You're wondering what it is that makes me entitled to this job," he said pointedly. "Let me answer by saying you're perfectly aware of the partnership that must be made between air and sea for both to function properly. Without water there would be no clouds to fill the sky, no moisture for fog or marine layer and no rain to cool and nourish the earth; and without air there would be nothing to spread the sands across the shores, no force to make the great currents flow or waves crash along the beach. Without each other, we are lost. Therefore the earth made air and water form a pact to work together in harmony.

"This pact is the partnership I am obligated to form with you and the same with you for me. What I'm trying to get at is that we would have met sooner or later, only now it's not so far down the road as Shou and I thought. Besides, you have completed your training on the elements earth, air, and fire but you have yet to master the most important companion to air: water. This is the matter in which I excel in. You could not have a better teacher than I on the subject which is why I have taken the liberty of adopting you as my apprentice."

Sora felt somewhat embarrassed that she was told so little about this bond. Shou had not prepared her for when he would be gone and already she was running into trouble and complications and this was only day one.

AN: Hey! I know it's been quite a long time since an update but please please let me know what you think. I really like this story and wish to continue it as long as I have your support dear readers :)


End file.
